Sherlock: Ouroboros
by ejdude13
Summary: After all this time, after all the adventures we had, after everything we had been through, I could not see through your dissect, your web of lies, you have left me with nothing other than a story to tell. This is the story of a man of whom I once considered my brother. And this is how he died.


**Sherlock: Ouroboros - Part one**

**6th April 2014 16:34 PM**

John (narrator): After all this time, after all the adventures we had, after everything we had been through, I could not see through your dissect, your web of lies, you have left me with nothing other than a story to tell. This is the story of a man of whom I once considered my brother. And this is how he died.

Sherlock Holmes 2nd October 1985 - 5th April 2014

**2nd October 1985 15:59 PM**

John (narrator): As a child I always wondered if I would have a best friend, I would sit on the porch of my father's house in the country watching the other children play. I was always interested in the other children, even though they could sometimes do the worst things. I remember asking my father to go and play with the other children, people, yet my father had other plans for me. I somehow think this was a good thing, since I avoided some of the more punishing games the children played. It was on this particular day however unbeknown to me that my future colleague, Sherlock Holmes was born.

**20th December 2014 12:34 PM**

(Baker Street: two chairs by the fire, mirror above it table below, kitchen to the right, cupboard for household items by the door as I entered, the sofa, the quite ridicules bay window, next to it an old vintage cabinet where Sherlock keep his little habit)

John (narrator): This was an ordinary day at first but it began the downfall of Sherlock Holmes.

(John enters Baker Street)

John: Sherlock, Sherlock?

(There is a note on the table, john picks it up)

John: I have gone John please come and find me Sherlock

(John walks over to the cabinet and opens it to find Sherlock in their drinking tea)

John: You enjoyed sitting in a cabinet for what 2, 3 hours now

Sherlock: Yes actually most comfortable

(John takes his seat by the fireplace and glances at the day's headlines in the paper)

John: Country file more like country flat, these puny headlines get worse everyday

Sherlock: Lucky guess John

(Sherlock paces up and down)

John: No actually you're getting sloppy Sherlock.

Sherlock: Then enlighten me

(Sherlock tosses a cane he'd been carrying into john's hand)

Sherlock: So then John, you enter the room read my note and know where I am, prove you knew it.

John: Simple Sherlock I saw a reflection in the mirror from this I noticed the furniture polish was missing from household cabinet. That along with the smell of acetone really gave you away, oh plus me passing Mrs Hudson on the way up meaning that she's been cleaning you're getting sloppy.

Sherlock (silently): Oh I wish

John: sorry didn't catch that Sherlock

Sherlock: Argh well that was an easy one for you john a warm up

(Sherlock approaches his skull on the mantle)

Sherlock: if only we had more time.

John (narrator): I thought nothing of those words at that time.

(Johns sips his cup of tea which is by his chair)

**22nd December 2014 14:11 PM**

(In cigarette factory there is a smashed window behind Sherlock, they are on the second floor of the building, and there is the sound of police and ambulance in the background)

Sherlock: John please forgive I'm sorry, there was nothing that I could do.

John: You get here right now Sherlock you get here and face me

Sherlock: If only we had more time

John: You won't have anything when I get my hands on you

Sherlock: I need you to listen very carefully john please do this for me

John: Never Sherlock, not in a million years, I don't believe In Sherlock Holmes anymore

(A policeman tries to pull john away from the scene of the crime)

John (shout): Never

**20th December 2014 12:44 PM**

John: So why are you hiding in cupboards and making it so obvious, it's not Christmas for another 5 days yet.

Sherlock: I was testing a theory; I had no need of furniture polish so why did I take it

John: I don't know, to help out Mrs Hudson a bit

(John turns his head back to the paper, just and Sherlock smirks to himself)

Sherlock: No john it's because obvious, just like those 4 museum robberies

(Sherlock sits in his chair opposite to john and looks at the paper john is holding)

Sherlock: See your reading about their robberies in the paper now john, have a look at this.

(Sherlock places over johns paper pictures of a museum hall)

Sherlock: So what do you think he asked?

John: About that horrible colour blue you're wearing

Sherlock: Stop it

John: It's a museum hall

Sherlock: Yes what else

John: Erm nothing as I can see it's just a white hall room with well not much

Sherlock: Exactly John and that's how they did it

Johns: Who?

Sherlock: The quins

John: And your little Mr Muscle experiment reflect this how

(John lowers his paper folds it up and places it on the table as Sherlock leans forward)

Sherlock: As a distraction, come on we are going to the museum John

**20th December 2014 17:21 PM**

(Entering the museum they approach the security desk in the hall, they stand by the desk and inquire to the whereabouts of the place in there picture)

Guard: No idea what you're on about sir, hey what you say your names where again?

Sherlock: I am Sherlock Holmes consulting detective; this is my friend john Watson,

(Sherlock points to John)

Sherlock: Now I know what you've been doing so if you let us past I won't inform your bosses

Guard: What you in about?

Sherlock: Let me say that I analysis people, let's talk about shoes, observe

(Sherlock smirks and goes into analysis mode)

Sherlock: Height of a mud line on a shoe is the depth trodden in, wet mud is recent, dry is old, if there is a muddy stain means it's regularly worn in mud fabric stains worse than plastics with mud so if plastic clean but stained fabric shoes have been cleaned

Guard: Hey what the hell are you about sir, stated the guard

Sherlock: Sweat on the ring if a show shows how much physically excise a person was doing due to the preparation, sand or substances like it on the side of a shoe shoes they were near the substance were as on top of the show means they were in it the general wearing of the soul tells the age yet you can easily see this at the back of a shoe.

(Sherlock smirks again and comes out of analysis mode)

Sherlock: Now shall I analysis you

Guard: now Mr Holmes what have I done?

Sherlock: Mud on your shoes, yet you're in the middle of the city closet greenery for miles is Mayfarepark, highly doubt you live there you're a security guard, grass marks as well putting a bit of pressure on where we.

Guard (anxiously): Mr Holmes I would like you to stop please

Sherlock: Your fly is halfway down, yet you've only just clicked on for the night shift, you would notice something like that out there in that cold weather, unless you were equally distracted by something else

John: Sherlock

Sherlock: This man has been pleasuring himself to the recently arrived movie star staying in Mayfair Park

(You can see the disgust in Sherlock's eyes)

Sherlock: now if you want this little habit of yours to remain a secret I suggest you do what I say

Guard: Alright Mr Holmes I'll help you I'll do whatever you want just please don't tell anyone anything's please

Sherlock: Very well then we just need access to the whole building

(Sherlock's eyes widen and he grins)

Guard: Very Well

(Sherlock and John walk down the corridor passed security)

John: how did you know that Katy berry the movie star was in London, staying in Mayfair Park?

Sherlock: Simple I read it on the back of that newspaper you were reading this morning

John: Yes well what about his little habit

Sherlock: As we approached the security desk I noticed a pair of binoculars behind his desk, now unlikely he is going to be using them indoors and since he has just clocked on to work we can take it he used this before work

John: What a wanker

Sherlock: I agree

(They proceeded round the corner)

**20th December 2014 17:25 PM**

(Enter a white hall joining two parts of the museum; john and Sherlock are in the middle)

John: Right then the photos were taken from over here

(John walks diagonally to the right)

John: So they were taken here then, Sherlock?

(Johns turns around and finds Sherlock at the other end of the hall)

John: Sherlock

Sherlock: John get over here

(Sherlock Investigates where the floor joins the wall)

John: Sherlock the crime happened over there

Sherlock: What was stolen from the museum john?

John: A few artefacts from Peru

Sherlock: Wrong

John: Well there was artefacts here yesterday and there aren't today so

Sherlock: the artefacts are worthless John, imitations if you will

John: How do you know that?

Sherlock: By looking at this room look what's the one major thing that stands out to you?

John: Why aren't I in the pub?

Sherlock: No, the colour look its white

John: So is our bathroom, what's your point.

Sherlock: So the thieves would of have to have walked through this hall to the other end where the _crime scene_ is correct?

John: Well I would say so

Sherlock: So how do you get from here point A, to all the way over there point B?

John: Well walk

Sherlock: Yes but this is a very large hall what do you hear when I jump

(Sherlock Jumps)

John: An echo

Sherlock: Correct, and in the dead of night any security guard would hear someone transporting 15 _priceless _artefacts out of here, plus there is a camera over there

(Sherlock points to camera)

John: So you're saying they had help

Sherlock: Well if you're in the drug business you usually do have help don't?

John: Woo wait a minute where are you getting this drug business from

Sherlock: Over the past month there have been a few of these robberies wouldn't you say

John: yes I would

Sherlock: and all of them have been in room's coloured white

John: now that you mention it yes, yes they were

Sherlock: If you look at this john

(Shows him the area he was investigating early)

Sherlock: You should see traces of cocaine, I believe

John: Okay then, so the white room was to mask the fact that the drugs were white

Sherlock: correct

John: and then the artefacts are what transport?

Sherlock: I believe so; it's why the security is so laid back, in mean have you seen a single guard while we have been here? It also explains why our friend back at the desk can roll up nearly 20 minutes late for his job and no one bat an eyelid.

John: So your saying there is a drug business being run from museums, where they get their supply contained in artefacts from abroad, are you saying are friend back there is involved?

Sherlock: Yes, look at this one john, (Shows him a picture of one of the missing artefacts), perfect hiding space inside that fake artefact for your local drugs baron. No I don't think he is, I believe security is laid off this area at night and the only sort of patrol it get is when whoever is in charge checks out this area with that camera over there

John: so they steal the artefacts containing the stash, that's why the security doesn't catch them, but if they steal the artefacts why are there traces of the drug here in this hall? So someone here must be involved, or else how did they fit the camera or get access to it?

Sherlock: I don't know lets go ask the manger

(Sherlock walks off)

John: What are we going to say, excuse me but I think the Buddha's in your museum are stuffed with drugs?

Sherlock: Come on John

(John follows)

**20th December 2014 17:55 PM**

(John and Sherlock enter the museum's curator's office; there is a desk in the centre, paint behind the desk with shelves either side and a side board on one side of the office)

Secretary: He is just in a meeting right now, you can just wait in his office that will be fine

Sherlock: Thank you

(Sherlock walks over to the desk on it are a laptop stationary a few ornaments, a ash tray and pictures)

John: So what are we looking for

Sherlock: We are here to talk to him

(Sherlock picks up one of the ornaments)

Sherlock: Also why is Mr Peterson hiding a toggle in one of his ornaments

John: Sherlock put it back he will be here any second

Sherlock: Okay fine keep your hair on

(Sherlock places everything back how it was)

John: So what was that toggle

(John and Sherlock take their seats in front of the desk)

Sherlock: You see them enough on the TV, access the internet from everywhere with a little USB device, I would say the one Mr Peterson has allows him on to a complete different network

John: Which the security cameras are linked to

Sherlock: Correct

John: How did you know which ornament it was

Sherlock: Simple, it was the was that was from south america, plus when I picked it up its weight was completely disproportionate to the density of the material

(Mr Peterson enters)

Mr Peterson: So gentlemen, what can I help you with?

(Mr Peterson is seated)

Sherlock: Yes accaulty I'm parched don't suppose you've got a spare cigarette?

Mr Peterson: No, I don't smoke I'm afraid

Sherlock: Oh well thats all then I'm afraid

Mr Peterson: You only came in here to ask if you could have a cigarette

Sherlock: Well if you don't try you don't get, thank you for your time

(Sherlock and John Exit)

John: Care to explain?

Sherlock: You saw what was on his desk, an ash tray

John: Yes and to say he doesn't smoke, why was there a fresh cigarette in it?

Sherlock: Mr peterson did have meeting before hand but it was in his office, he must of had to get his visitor out of there when we arrived, well if we can trust his secretaries schedule for him

John: Was his schedule on her desk then?

Sherlock: Good observation John

John: Lucky guess more like

Sherlock: Anyway the visitor must come regularly or else why buy an ashtray especially for them?

John: Being kind?

Sherlock: People are not kind John

John: If you trust them, they can be

Sherlock: The cigarette in the ashtray was a very distinct type, I've already informed wiggins to get on three possible locations were that ash could have come from

John: So who was Mr Peterson's guest then?

Sherlock: I don't know, lead criminal mastermind in all this? Anyway come on we've got things to do

(Sherlock and John leave the museum)

**22nd December 2014 1:10 PM**

(The doorway of John and Mary's house, the doorbell rings)

Mary: Get that would you John

(John answers the door)

Sherlock: John

John: Come in Sherlock

(They enter John and Mary's Kitchen, John goes to make tea, sherlock takes a seat)

Sherlock: I was right about one of three locations John, wiggins checked it out for me yesterday so should be safe to go have a look around today

(Mary enters)

Mary: Hello Sherlock

Sherlock: Hello Mary, hows the little on?

Mary: Well, we are just about due what are we John 8 9 months now?

John: 8 months I think, Sherlock and I were going to look at this erm what was it sherlock

Sherlock: Disused cigarette factory

John: Yeah that, would that be okay

Mary: I don't know John, with it being so close John

John: You heard the woman Sherlock

Sherlock: it's okay I understand John

Mary: Or I could come with you

John: Well are you sure I mean with it being so close

Sherlock: There shouldn't be any danger at all Mary

Mary: You go John I'll be fine here

John: Thank you

Sherlock: Come on John we need to be going

John: Never did get that tea

(John and Sherlock leave the house, Sherlock sticks his hand out for a taxi)

John: So where are we going?

Sherlock: Cigarette factory near east london cemetery, you really should get a better back gate John

John: I know bloody wind keeps blowing it open

Sherlock: well to bad it can blow those terrible gnomes of yours over

John: haha sherlock

(They get a taxi)

**22nd December 2014 1:40 PM**

(They arrive at the destination and enter the building)

John: So you think this was there hideout?

Sherlock: Yes, as I explained in the car wiggins saw the quins leaving here yesterday so we should be safe to look around today.

John: Right then, this place is huge i'll take the right wing, you take the left meet back here in say half and hour

Sherlock: Okay

(Sherlock and John go their separate ways)

**22nd December 2014 1:54 PM**

(Sherlock is in a corridor with doors on the left and right)

Sherlock (head): Boring there is nothing behind any of these doors, not one of them

(Sherlock keeps opening the doors in the corridor)

Sherlock (head): Come on why is there no fun in all this I've travelled all this way and oh

(There is one door ahead of sherlock ajar)

Sherlock (head): Door partly opened someone has been here recently

(Sherlock approaches the door and opens it and enters)

Sherlock: Mary

Mary: Sherlock

(Mary goes to hug Sherlock, he resentfully hugs her back)

Mary: Sherlock there were these men they came into the house, brought me here and just left me in this room, I was so scared

Sherlock: Its okay Mary I'm with you now nothing will happen to you, those men that got you they must of got you just after me and John left as we have only been here about 15 minutes

Mary: yes, yes it was right after you had gone

Sherlock: But we didn't see anyone around the house

(Mary and Sherlock separate from their hug)

Mary: They came in through the back door, Sherlock

(Sherlock mind palace internal monolog)

Sherlock(mind): They came in through the back, they came in through the back

_Flashback_

_Sherlock: you really should get a better back gate John _

_Flashback_

(Sherlock mind palace exit)

Sherlock: Mary you're not safe here we need to go now and I'm sorry, I've put you in danger I missed the obvious

(Background music)

Mary: Sherlock can you hear that

Sherlock: Hear what

Mary: Listen, it's music

(Sherlock and Mary start looking around)

Sherlock: oh no

Mary (panic): Sherlock thats not possible how is that possible

(they both turn around)

Sherlock: Mary I'm sorry

Mary(panic): He's dead sherlock, He's dead how, that not possible SHERLOCK

(Music: well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk)

**31st March 2015 1:54 PM**

(Courtroom)

Judge: Mr Holmes you stand here, accused of being at the centre of a major criminal network and for murder of one Mary Watson, how do you plea

Sherlock: Not Guilty

**22nd December 2014 14:05PM**

(They are on the second floor of the cigarette factory there is a smashed windows and Sherlock is slumped against the wall)

Mary: Sherlock are you alright, they hit you on the head, Sherlock?

Henchman: Move out of the way please Mrs Watson

Mary: leave him alone

(Henchman moves Mary out of the way)

Henchman 2: Right then Mr Holmes if we could just have your right hand

(Henchman 2 crouches by Sherlock, he then used Sherlocks right hand to load bullets into a magazine)

Henchman: you done it yet

Henchman 2: yeah, Mr Holmes thumb print is on every round

(Henchman 2 stands up)

Henchman: stay here, he will be with you shortly

(Both henchmen exit)

Mary: Sherlock are you okay, no no try not to stand

Sherlock: I'm fine Mary

(Sherlock and Mary struggle to a stand)

Mary: It was him wasn't it Sherlock, downstairs with the music, he's back

Sherlock: I don't know how or why but I promise you I will find out

Moriarty: No you won't

(Moriarty enters)

Moriarty: Sherlock long time no..., haha yeah right and Mrs Watson my congratulations

Mary: you pig

Moriarty: I was only being kind, a lot more kind than Sherlock Holmes

Mary: What do you mean?

Moriarty: I mean that you see that window there in about 2 minutes I'm going to jump through it

Mary: Why?

Moriarty: Because I have people down there ready to take me as far away from here as possible

Mary: well you won't get far, we are going to stop this fassard of yours

Moriarty: If only it was that simple hey Sherlock

(Moriarty dials a number on a phone)

Sherlock: Jim please don't

999: 999 what's your emergency

Moriarty: Theres been a shooting, Carpol cigarette factory east london cemetery, hurry

(Hangs up)

Moriarty: Now they are expecting a shooting here, and me i don't like to waste precious emergency service time so what to do hey?

Sherlock: You can do whatever you like to me, just leave Mary alone

Moriarty: Oh Sherlock haven't you realised yet, caring (shouts) isn't an advantage

(Moriarty turns and points the firearm at Mary)

Moriarty: I'm sorry truly I am, befriend Sherlock Holmes, I'm sorry

(Fires)

Sherlock: Mary

Moriarty: Now then here is where it gets fun you know why sherlock?

Sherlock: humour me

Moriarty: because in 2 minutes the police will arrive to find your fingerprints all over the gun and the round that killed Mrs Watson

Sherlock: Any good lawyer can prove otherwise

Moriarty: You know the great thing about being dead Sherlock you just become someone else get a new identity, like me I became, oh what was his name, what was his name (clicks clicks) oh that it Sherlock Holmes.

(Moriarty pulls out a USB toggle)

Moriarty: what if i used that name in all of my recent _criminal activities_ that were kept on a USB stick, say in a office of a nice bloke know as (slyly) Mr Peterson

(Sherlock looks worried and shocked)

Moriarty: Now wouldn't that be a coincidence that a man is found with a dead body in front of him, prints and all with a lovely USB stick connecting his name to every criminal activity i've ever done

(Moriarty places the USB in sherlock pocket)

Moriarty: If only we had more time sherlock, we could of had some fun now i'm back from the dead

**31st March 2015 1:54 PM**

(Court room)

Lawyer: Mr Bell, you work for the emergency services correct

Mr Bell: that is correct, yes, the ambulance

Lawyer: Could you describe the screen as you arrived

**22nd December 2014 14:08 PM**

(Cigarette factory)

Moriarty: Time to fly Sherlock

Sherlock: So you jump out that window, no one will even know you were here and I mean who jumps out of a window like that

Moriarty: Good Sherlock and you take the fall for my crimes

(Moriarty runs out the window)

Moriarty: Bye

(John enters from a distance and can't believe what he sees)

Sherlock: John please forgive I'm sorry, there was nothing that I could do.

John: You get here right now Sherlock you get here and face me

Sherlock: If only we had more time

John: You won't have anything when I get my hands on you

Sherlock: I need you to listen very carefully john please do this for me

John: Never Sherlock, not in a million years, I don't believe In Sherlock Holmes anymore

(Mr bell runs over to marry)

Mr Bell: What happened

Sherlock: 15 caliber, close to the middle of the chest, no exit wound

(Sherlock and Bell crouch)

Mr Bell: We need a Morphine line

Sherlock: She needs to go now, you need to save the child, go go

**31st March 2015 1:58 PM**

(Courtroom)

Lawyer: Mr Kent, you work for the police force correct

Mr Kent: Yes correct

Lawyer: You apprehended Mr Holmes, correct?

Mr Kent: That is correct, yes

Lawyer: Could you please describe the event to me

**22nd December 2014 14:12 PM**

(Cigarette factory)

Mr Kent: Calm down Sir Calm down, my colleague will help you

(Another police officer restrains John)

Mr Kent: Sherlock Holmes

(Mr Kent walks over to Sherlock, Mary and Mr Bell)

Sherlock: Yes?

Mr Kent: I'm arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder, you do not have to say anything, anything you do say may be used as evidence in court

**31st March 2015 2:15 PM**

(Courtroom)

Lawyer: Mr Watson, I know this must be hard for you but could you please tell us the events of that day

John: No

Lawyer: Why

John: Because Sherlock Holmes is not guilty

Lawyer: Why don't you leave that call to the jury Mr Watson and just tell us what happened

**22nd December 2014 14:12 PM**

(Back of an ambulance)

John: Will she be okay

Mr Bell: She isn't doing well we need to get her to theatre as soon as we arrive at the hospital from there we will attempt to remove the bullet, fix up the wound and deliver the baby

John: Okay Okay

(Sirens on the ambulance blar as they enter the hospital)

Mr Bell: Move out the way

Doctor: What do we need?

Mr Bell: Theatre needs preparing, we've got a gunshot wound and a baby that needs delivering

(John take a seat as the Mary is taken into theatre)

**22nd December 2014 19:38 PM**

(John is waiting for news outside Mary's room, a doctor approaches him)

John: Whats the news? Please be good

Doctor: She is awake, but she can barely speak and is extremely tired, you can see her if you like?

John: yes, now

Doctor: this way please

(John enters mary's room, she is barely conscious, John goes to her side)

John: Mary

Mary: John, what, what shall we call her

(Marry loosens her arms and shows John there baby)

John: Oh my god, I don't know what to say she is perfect

Mary: Hold her John

(John holds the baby, john is brought to tears)

Mary: B b b believe John, believe in in Sher Sherlock Holmes

(Flatlining sound starts, panic occurs in the room doctors rush to mary)

Doctor: Mr Watson could you please leave

John: Whats happening to my wife

Doctor: Everything will be fine sir

(john looks in through the glass of mary's room, they try defibrillator)

Doctor: Clear

(baby starts crying)

John: shh shh, there its okay, its okay

**31st March 2015 2:45 PM**

Lawyer: So Mr Peterson could you describe the business Mr Holmes ran

Mr Peterson: Yes, Mr Holmes was the head of our organisation he made regular trips to my office to pick up records and tapes of our deliveries

Lawyer: How did Mr Holmes acquire this information from you?

Mr Peterson: It was contained on a USB toggle, that allowed access to a private security network also

Lawyer: Where was this USB toggle kept

Mr Peterson: concealed on my desk in a ornament from Peru, in my office

Lawyer: So you would have to know where the USB was to acquire

Mr Peterson: yes

Lawyer: Just for the record Mr Peterson, when was Mr Holmes, last collection

Mr Peterson: 20th December last year, him and Mr Watson were preset

Lawyer: No further questions your honour

Lawyer: Mr Watson, when you and Mr Holmes visited Mr Peterson office did you see Mr Holmes acquire a device described by Mr Peterson

John: Yes, but

Lawyer: Mr Watson, did you see Mr Holmes leave with said device or did he leave it back in the office

John: Yes, Sherlock placed the USB back in the ornament were he found it

Lawyer: So did you physically see him place the device back in the ornament

John: Well, erm, no, but

Lawyer: No Mr Watson? How long would you say you were in Mr Peterson office?

John: Less than 10 minutes

(Lawyer turns to the jury)

Lawyer: 10 minutes, more than enough time to make the trade, Mr Watson was there much interaction at all after Mr Peterson entered to office

John: No, there was not

Lawyer: No further questions your honour

**31st March 2015 3:15 PM**

(Courtroom)

Lawyer: Mr Holmes, what can you tell us about your criminal gang?

Sherlock: I believe you're leading the witness

Judge: Mr Holmes i will state when i believe it is necessary, until such time answer the questions

Sherlock: I don't have a criminal gang

Lawyer: Then how did you know where the quins base of operations was

Sherlock: Cigarette ash narrowed it down to only three places, I then asked wiggins to check out each of the three places for me, then he found the right place

Lawyer: Interesting Mr Holmes you got the location of a top criminal gangs hide out, when the whole of the London police department couldn't figure it out. Then on top of that the forenamed wiggins is not present to defend you. Now isn't that convenient

Sherlock: As I am innocent of the crime I find it slightly inconvenient

Lawyer: Mr Holmes, this USB stick was found on you when you were arrested along with the gun that was used to kill Mrs Watson, now not only did you not wipe the gun, you also didn't wipe the shells meaning, that we have clear evidence that Mr Holmes right hand was used to place the rounds into the magazine and to hold the firearm

Sherlock: There are many possibilities in which prints can end up on a firearm

Lawyer: How many of these possibilities entail your name in the record of 6 years of criminal activities Mr Holmes

Sherlock: One

Lawyer: What one would that be Mr Holmes

Sherlock: The truth

Lawyer: No future questions your honour

**31st March 2015 4:09 PM**

(Courtroom, Sherlock is standing in his box)

Judge: We have heard all the evidence there is, the jury have made their verdict and i dare say I stand by there's

(Courtroom goes silent)

Judge: Sherlock Holmes the jury have found you guilty of the Murder of Mary Watson and of numerous national and international criminal gang activities. You shall be incarcerated on the 6th April 2015, to serve a life sentence. Until such date you shall remain on bail, this court is dismissed

**5th April 2015 12:09 PM**

(Baker street, Sherlock is in his chair John walks in)

John: Sherlock you tell me now, tell me what happened on that day

Sherlock: There is a phone on the table John, pick it up keep it with you

John: Why?

Sherlock: It was pi

John: What was pi

Sherlock: The museums were coverfronts for bank robberies

John: Oh yeah yeah I see and of course Pi REALLY EXPLAIN THAT

Sherlock: The safes require a random number to be generated then that number to be entered to acquire entry to the safe

John: Oh what do you feed the safe some lovely apple pie then, make it like you so it lets you in

Sherlock: No, you feed it the number pi, therefore the numbers the safe generates look random but it is really the number pi 3.1415926

John: I get the picture

(sherlocks phone goes)

Sherlock: I need to go

John: Go where

Sherlock: Out

John: Sherlock please, you're going to prison tomorrow, you are all i have left I cant, I wont see that happen to, to

Sherlock: to…

John: to my best friend

Sherlock: You won't John

John: you have a plan?

Sherlock: Yes

John: What do you need?

Sherlock: I need you to keep an eye on that phone here in Baker street, sit back and have that cup of tea, you never did get that tea

(sherlock leaves john takes his seat)

John: Bloody tea is cold, just like it was last time….

_Flashback_

_Sherlock: sit back and have that cup of tea you never did get that tea_

_(john and marys house 22nd December)_

_John: Never did get that tea_

_(20th December Baker street)_

_Johns sips his cup of tea which is by his chair_

_Flashback_

John: What, Sherlock never knew i was coming yet there is tea here and the time before there was tea here as well

(john looking around)

John: What did i miss

(John runs downstairs)

John: Mrs Hudson, Mrs Hudson

(John knocks on her door, Mrs Hudson opens it)

Mrs Hudson: John dear, can I help you

John: 20th December you brought Sherlock tea upstairs

Mrs Hudson: oh John dear you must be mistaken

John: no I'm not i passed you on the stairs going up to the flat

Mrs Hudson: John I was away for Christmas, with my family

John: what

Mrs Hudson: yes me and my sister we went to the lake district it was marvellous

John: Thats not possible i passed you on the stairs that day, yes I remember

_Flashback_

_(20th December)_

_John: Simple Sherlock I saw in the reflection if the mirror that the furniture polish was missing from household cabinet. That along with the smell of acetone really gave you away, oh plus me passing mrs Hudson on the way up meaning that she's been cleaning your getting sloppy._

_Flashback_

Mrs Hudson: you must be mistaken my dear, anyway how are you and all

(Text tone on the phone Sherlock gave John goes off)

John: Mrs Hudson, I, I have to go

Mrs Hudson: Well if there is ever anything you need dear ill be here okay

John: yes, thank you

(john looks at his phone)

Text: West Hampstead Underground

**5th April 2015 2:31 PM**

(John arrives at the location he cannot see sherlock anywhere)

John: Sherlock, Sherlock

(A train goes past, the phone starts ringing)

John: Hello, Hello

(Sherlock is standing on a bridge above a railway track, john I diagonally to his right below him, they are on the phone)

John: Sherlock what are you doing

Sherlock: What has to be done to save myself to save my name and to save you John

John: don't care about what the courts or the papers say, Sherlock please pleaseI just I juest don't want you to die

Sherlock: There is only one way now for me to be an innocent man, you know how the justice system works if I can't make tomorrow then I'm free, I have to die to be a freeman

John: I don't care what type of man you are, you are my best friend Sherlock

Sherlock: (from top of 10m bridge) John we had the best of times didn't we, you helped me when I was in the pit of down I owe you so much John. Remember my name, goodbye

John: Please Sherlock please, I do believe in Sherlock Holmes I believe in you

(Sherlock falls forward off a 10m bridge into the path of an on coming train as John looks on)

John: Oh no

(Sherlock hits the front of the train)

John: Sherlock

(John runs across the tracks, diagonally towards the front of the train, as the trains brakes are applied, other trains pip at John as he runs across the track)

John: Sherlock please no

(Sherlock's body is lying on the train tracks, blood every where)

John: No no come on Sherlock please no for me

(John takes pulse no pulse, john exams Sherlocks head, one visible fatal crack )

(Train crew, station crew gather round now as John calls an ambulance)

Bystander 1: What happened?

Bystander 2: Everyone get back this railway is still live

(John goes into shock, as the ambulance arrives, both him and Sherlock go with the ambulance)

Ambulance Man: We've got major blood loss, a broken skull and arm with massive internal bleeding, Dr Watson can you please put pressure on this wound

(In hospital Sherlock is rushed to theatre, were john takes a seat outside his room)

_9 Hours Later_

(John is still sitting there with a cold cup of coffee, a doctor appears)

John: what's the news is it good please let it be good

Doctor: there was too much blood loss john there was nothing we could do, we put in in him it came straight back out

(John falls to his knees)

John: no no he can't be please no

Doctor: John

John (shouts): he can't be

(John walks away out of the hospital)

John(mind): He fell off of a bridge into the path of an oncoming train, he was lying there on the track, there was nothing I could do, this hospital the hospital where I lost my wife and my brother

**6th April 2015 4:15 PM**

(John is in baker street, sitting in his chair)

John: He meet someone before he died and before we went to the museum but who and how come I saw Mrs Hudson when I clearly could not of

(Creaking of floor boards outside the room)

John: Hello who's there?

Voice: Can John come out to play today

John: Who are you

Voice: No John can't he is going to sit on the porch and watch you get beat up by the other children

John: I recognize that voice

Voice: Of course you do John, it's the voice of the child you let get beat up every summer at your father house

(The voiced character enters the room)

John: How can it be you?

Moriarty: Hello, old friend


End file.
